Phoebe Tonkin
Phoebe Jane Elizabeth Tonkin (born 12 July 1989About the Stars: Phoebe Tonkin as 'Cleo') is an Australian actress and model. She is best known for portraying Cleo Sertori in the television program H2O: Just Add Water. Early life From the age of four, Phoebe participated in various dance classes including classical ballet and tap. She completed various courses at the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) at the Wharf Theatre from the age of twelve. Courses at ATYP included Shakespeare, Script to Stage, Clowning Around, and Musical Theatre. She attended Loreto Kirribilli and Queenwood School for Girls in Balmoral, renowned for its excellent drama department and had private drama classes. She became involved in all school productions including Antigone, White Crane and Venetian Twins. Each year, Phoebe took part in the school's Shakespeare festival culminating in winning the state final in 2005 in a Midsummer Nights Dream. Career Phoebe's first television appearance was on the Australian teen show H2O: Just Add Water, where she plays one of the main characters, Cleo Sertori. On 20 October 2007, Phoebe appeared on the Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Awards, where she presented the award for best band alongside H2O co-stars Claire Holt and Cariba Heine. Phoebe's credits include appearances on the Australian series Packed to the Rafters and the film Tomorrow, When the War Began, and will guest star on Home and Away in 2010.Away From the Bay She has appeared in various commercials, including ones for Vauxhall Motors and Chic Management. Phoebe also models, and has been in various photo shoots for catalogues and magazines such as Girlfriend. Personal life In July 2013, she began dating fellow actor Paul Wesley after they met on the set of The Vampire Diaries. They married in a small private ceremony in Los Angeles in March 2015. Filmography Trivia * She's 5'10" (1.78m) tall. * While not a strong swimmer, Phoebe worked hard to improve her abilities during pre-production of H2O: Just Add Water in preparation for the role of Mermaid Cleo. * She didn't get her ears pierced until early in 2010, at the age of 20. * Although she feels very comfortable around boys, she's a bit shy when it comes to kissing scenes. * She's the youngest of the regular cast of H2O: Just Add Water. * Her measurements are 34-24-34, and she's a size 8. * She has green eyes and brown hair. * Shortly after having her ears pierced for the first time, she had her nose temporarily pierced especially for her recurring role as Adrian in Home and Away. * Her wedding ring is a gold band from the Cartier Love collection. * She doesn't usually wear her wedding ring to public events. Quotes * "It's important for little girls to have characters to look up to, and also be entertained by the fantasy parts. There are a lot of not-so-good role models out there for younger kids, it's good to have someone they can relate to on television." * "I think I'm probably awkward and clumsy like Cleo is, but I'm definitely more confident. I'm not as girly either, but I am more outgoing than she is." * "I like the naïve, not bimbo, but ditzy moments Cleo has, and I think it's fun. I like to play the comedy side." * "I knew when I was about eleven that I wanted to act. I did a lot of workshops and eventually went to drama school and decided in 9th or 10th grade that I wanted to get an agent. I got H2O pretty soon after that." * "I guess twenty is kind of old to be getting your ears pierced for the first time. I never really thought about getting them done before, but I just thought to myself one day 'what the hell - Everyone else has theirs done, so why not at least try it?' So I went out a couple of days later and got them done. It does still feel weird to have them done, especially when I wear long dangling earrings or big hoops and feel them banging against my neck when I move, but I like how they look, and I'm glad I decided to get them done." * (On filming Tomorrow When The War Began) "We were kind of nocturnal during the shooting of this film. That was the biggest challenge for me, the lack of sleep. But everyone pushed through. I actually used it to build my on character because I needed to look physically exhausted on screen." References External links * *Phoebe Tonkin at Australiantelevision.net